Helado
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Tenía entrenamientos un día festivo, se le había impedido tomar el autobús para llegar a su escuela y, para colmo, era un largo camino bajo el ardiente sol sin nada para calmar su sed.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-sensei :) (jooo ~)

* * *

**.Helado.**

-

El verano y aquel calor sofocante se hicieron presente nada más pisar la calle.

Era día festivo, no había clases. No obstante, no quitaba el hecho de tener que ir a entrenar a petición, o más bien, por orden del sub capitán. Lo peor es que se le había impedido tomar el autobús para llegar, diciendo así que era como parte del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, pensaba que lo habían dicho porque temían que se durmiera en el vehículo, y entonces, retrasar más los entrenamientos.

Por ello estaba que no paraba de echar maldiciones por lo bajo, con su rostro enteramente molesto. Cada paso se le hacía pesado, y los sudores se hacían notables por las leves gotas que caían por su frente. Si había comenzado ya a sudar, ¿cómo sería cuando empezara con algún partido de práctica?

…Un infierno.

Sintió su boca pastosa, e intentó remediarlo. Pero era inútil.

Lo que haría por algo frío, refrescante. Algo que pudiera saciarle o aliviar aquel ardor que sentía, y sobre todo, que le diera fuerzas para seguir su larga caminata hasta su escuela.

En ese momento no atinaba demasiado, sólo deseaba. Por lo que, cuando miró hacia delante sólo se fijó en aquel sabroso y refrescante helado de hielo, no a su dueña. Los ojos del titular de Rikkai dai se abrieron ante tal _aparición_. Aquel helado apetitoso a sus ojos, anhelando tenerlo en sus manos, mas fijándose en que el hielo se derretía muy lentamente, deslizándose pequeñas gotas por el mismo y que lo hacían tragar cuando la dueña de aquel aperitivo lamía antes que pudiera rozarle los dedos que sostenían el palo del helado.

Necesitaba urgentemente algo refrescante, y no podía apartar la mirada de ese helado. Que cuando se pudo dar cuenta, estaba ya a dos o tres pasos de estar cerca de la fémina.

Kirihara tragaba una y otra vez, aún notándosele la boca seca.

Sólo pudo _reaccionar_ cuando una leve exclamación se escuchó de la boca femenina. Alzó su mirada unos segundos y luego la posó nuevamente en el helado. No reparó en quién era, sólo le interesaba el helado, y ella lo miraba con gran confusión mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Por si fuera poco, no tuvo consideración por ello que acabó –sin poder aguantarse las ganas- con darle un mordisco _ligero_ a la punta del helado.

Akaya lo mantuvo en su boca, saboreándolo con demasiado gusto hasta dejar emitir un suspiro de satisfacción al poder saciar un poco su sed. Y la muchacha, que bien pudo recordar que pertenecía a Seigaku, lo miraba totalmente enrojecida y desconcertada. Él quedó en su sitio y sin decir nada, simplemente tenía la boca ocupada. Por unos momentos, la joven miró su helado mordido y luego a él, hasta desaparecer dentro de la tienda. Lo que se le pasó por la cabeza era que tiraría el helado y compraría otro, entonces, él bien podría exigirle que le diera aquel al ser un gran despilfarro tirarlo. Pero la chica salió, aún avergonzada, con otro supuesto helado aún envuelto en papel y se lo tendió.

El joven pasó su mirada de ella al helado, parpadeando.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó una vez derritió el hielo en su boca, señalándose con un dedo.

Ryuuzaki asintió tres veces con la cabeza, y Akaya no desperdició la idea de aceptar aquel helado, pudiendo ser su salvación hasta llegar a su escuela.

—E-esto… buena suerte en los entrenamientos. —tartamudeó con la vista en el suelo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, le sonrió con timidez.

Supuso que lo dedujo por sus ropas, pero aún así, le desconcertaba que deseara buena suerte a alguien que era de otra escuela. Siendo como otro equipo rival al suyo. Pero parecía que aquello le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Ah, gracias.

Agradeció, y la joven adelantó su paso por el lado opuesto a él, como si huyera.

¿Daba tanto miedo, o era así de tímida?

Kirihara se encogió de hombros y abrió el helado para comenzar a comerlo, sabiéndole a gloria. Ignorando lo que podía significar el hecho de haber comido del mismo helado de una chica.

…Pero por ello, el haberse entretenido con ella y haber ralentizado su paso mientras comía su helado, le hizo llegar aún más tarde y ganarse la furia de su sub capitán. Y eso le causó mucho, mucho miedo.

-

* * *

Otro fic perteneciente al meme de los 30 proyectos xD

El KiriharaxSakuno también me gusta :) en realidad toda pareja crack ~ (también incluye Ryoma con otra fémina, ¿eh?)

Pues, feliz de que haya quedado cortito x3

Espero que os guste :3

Saludos ~


End file.
